


Land on Me

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, other characters who aren't mentioned by name, they all go to college together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is dragged to a college party by Yamaguchi and is forced to play a game of spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my very first work posted on this site so I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!
> 
> Props to my friend Faith for helping me edit this!

The bass was so loud Tsukishima could feel the floor rumbling beneath his feet. He didn’t understand how the neighbors hadn’t called the police yet. Not only was the music loud but the people attending the party weren’t exactly quiet themselves. How could they be when one of the loudest people on the planet was throwing the party?

The tall blonde pushed his glasses up and took another sip of the beer he had been nursing for the past half hour. It was his first beer but he had been forced to take a shot of vodka when he had first arrived. He could still feel the sting in his throat every time he sipped his drink which was the reason why he did so gingerly. He didn’t even know why he was here; actually he did. The reason was a particular freckled boy who had magically disappeared with a shorter, bright orange haired boy to search for something harder than beer. Tsukishima hadn’t seen him since and he huffed in annoyance thinking about it. He wanted nothing more than to go home and drown out his woes with music but he needed to stay to make sure Yamaguchi, said freckled boy, made it home safely.

So, he chose to stand in the corner while he watched everybody get plastered around him. He had one hand in his pocket and the other hand clutching the rim of his solo cup at his side. He saw familiar faces in the crowd but still no sign of Yamaguchi. He had been particularly out of it when he heard a taunting voice next to him, “Tsukki~”

He outwardly groaned. He would recognize the voice of his upperclassman anywhere, having been the subject of that teasing voice many times. He turned amber eyes to fix on the cat-like grin directed him. The boy before him had messy black hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed. His dark eyes held mischief behind them as he stared into the blonde’s face. “Kuroo.” Tsukishima said curtly.

Kuroo smirked and nudged him with his elbow, “What’re you doing standing in the corner by yourself?”

The bespectacled boy lifted his shoulder in a shrug and lifted the cup to his lips so he didn’t have to answer. He sipped his bear, grimacing slightly at the sour taste. He didn’t drink regularly, not particularly fond of the way it made him feel the day after and even the night of. No matter how much or how little he drank, he would be sure to wake with a headache. Thankfully his roommate, Kageyama, knew not to disturb him so he didn’t make much noise. Not that the two said much to each other anyway; it seemed as if they were both always fighting for superiority and had never gotten along. Unfortunately for them they were forced to hang out often as both of their best friends were friends since high school and also roommates. Tsukishima could never escape Kageyama’s scowl no matter how hard he tried.

“Let me guess,” Kuroo drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. His shirt stretched over the thick muscles of his arms and his chest, “Freckle face ditched you for Chibi-chan?” He referred to Kageyama’s best friend, Hinata, as Chibi-chan because of his height. The boy was barely 170cm.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the cat-like boy beside him, “Don’t talk about him like that.” His voice was low and held a dark element to it.

The shrill whistle beside him reached his ears and he winced slightly. “Damn somebody’s protective.” He looked like he was going to say more but he heard a distinct _Hey Hey Hey!_ from across the room and another Chesire grin spread onto his face. He said goodbye to Tsukishima and sauntered over to the black and white haired boy who was doing body shots off of another dark eyed boy with curly hair. Tsukishima couldn’t remember his name but knew it started with an A.

Tsukishima continued to observe those around him. He bass was still pumping and he could see people bumping to the beat. His gaze stopped on Suga, another older boy with gray hair and a dazzling smile, who moved perfectly to the beat. He could tell by his lidded, chocolate eyes that he was past tipsy. He had his arms slung over the shoulders of his boyfriend, Daichi, lazily pushing his groin into the other’s. He could see the brunette chewing on his lip as he gazed lustfully at his boyfriend. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the couple and Tsukishima felt as if he was interrupting a private moment, so he downed the rest of his beer and pushed himself from the wall. As much as he hated drinking, and the recent swig left him feeling particularly awful, he was going to get a refill.

He pushed through the crowd of people, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Nobody paid him mind as he made his way to the keg, filling his cup again. He lifted it to his lips and took another small sip, grimacing at the taste. He really hated beer. He scanned the room again from his current position, looking for freckles or a cowlick. Tsukishima sighed into his cup, still not being able to locate his friend. He stood there for a few moments before he tensed as he heard a long, drawn out “TSUUUUUKKIIIIII!!” and then there were arms wrapping around his middle. The sudden impact caused the blonde to lurch forward and spill some of his beer onto the ground. He looked down at the arms around him, seeing freckles dot the wrists before he looked over his shoulder and at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s eyes were big and filled with excitement, but also cloudy from the alcohol. He could see the pink tint in the boys’ cheeks, hinting that he was drunk.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said lightly.

The freckled boy giggled when he saw the beer dripping down his pale hand and dropping onto his own arm. “Sorry Tsukki,” he apologized, unwrapping himself from his friend.

Tsukishima’s only response was “tch” before he lifted the cup to his lips again. They were quiet for some time before the taller male quietly spoke, “I’ve been looking for you.”

Yamaguchi grinned big at that. Under the influence of alcohol heightened his confidence and lowered his reserved state. Normally he was quiet and followed behind Tsukishima, but alcohol loosened up his actions and his tongue as well. “Sorry Tsukki, me and Shouyou went to do more shots! I knew you didn’t like whiskey so I-“ he was interrupted by a hiccup and he giggled before resuming, “so I didn’t want to drag you along. Are you having fun?”

Tsukishima’s eyes hardened, “Not as much as you.”

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi mumbled. The tall blonde just sighed beside him. He knew he shouldn’t have dragged Tsukki along but he wanted to have fun. Staying in the dorms and studying all weekend was boring. When Tanaka had ran up to him one afternoon bragging that he was going to be having a “killer party” this weekend and that Yamaguchi should “totally be there,” he couldn’t pass it up. Unlike his tall friend, he liked to let loose and get drunk every once in a while. The alcohol made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and increased his self confidence. Additionally, he knew Hinata would always be up for partying and the red head was a ball of energy, always letting loose.

However, he wanted Tsukki to relax and have fun sometimes too. It was almost the end of their first year of university and although they had only been friends since the beginning of the year, he still couldn’t figure the blonde out. He was quiet and reserved with a sharp tongue, which should’ve gotten him in trouble but because of his intimidating nature people always backed down. Hinata had tried to fight him back but one stare from Tsukishima had sent him cowering behind Kageyama. Yamaguchi found Tsukishima’s bite oddly charming and had taken to him easily. He was embarrassed about his crush on the blonde, knowing that the taller boy would never return his feelings. Sometimes he would get drunk just because he knew Tsukishima would take care of him, but he would never admit it.

He was about to say something to Tsukki but Tanaka’s loud, booming voice shouted over the music, “Come play spin the bottle people!” He saw some people regard the bald boy with disgust and some eyes lit up with excitement, heading in his direction. Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki as the blonde finished rolling his eyes. He pushed his lips out in a pout and grabbed Tsukki’s hand, “Come on Tsukki lets play!” Before the tall male could respond, Yamaguchi was tugging him through the crowd sporting a huge grin. He stumbled over his feet a bit due to the alcohol but finally managed to pull them over to where Tanaka was sitting in a huge circle. He sat down and pulled Tsukki down with him, giggling as Tsukki fell into him a bit. He managed a small “Sorry Tsukki” as usual with a “tch” in response.

“This is dumb,” Tsukishima finally said. Honey eyes looked around the circle. There was not a single female in this circle. “The male to female ratio is off by… a lot.”

“What are you afraid of a little testosterone?” The same taunting voice from before cackled in his left ear, followed by a hard clap on the back. Tsukishima shuddered and looked to his left to see Kuroo sporting a huge grin. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had seen the black-haired male but he looked drunker than before. “I see you found your pet.”

Yamaguchi turned red, looking at Kuroo with big eyes, “I-I’m n-not his p-p-pet.” At the same time Tsukishima respond with a simple “Shut up.” Kuroo looked at them with knowing eyes and a cunning smirk.

The blonde could not believe how many people had sat down to play spin the bottle. Wasn’t this a stupid game you played in junior high and high school? It certainly wasn’t something to be playing in college. But the faces of those around him were filled with excitement and he just couldn’t believe that these people were that excited to kiss their friends. Hinata himself was basically vibrating next to Kageyama in his spot. Kageyama had tried to calm him down but calling him dumbass only riled up the fiery haired boy even more. He could see that Kuroo’s loud friend with the black and white hair had sat down, supporting the curly haired male that he had done body shots off of earlier. Tanaka sat at the head of the circle holding an empty wine bottle, looking around proudly. A boy with various ear piercings and dyed blonde hair with an undercut was sitting next to very tall gray haired boy. He had big, cat-like eyes that looked at everything innocently and curiously. Across from him sat a pretty boy with chocolate hair and eyes, with a piece of hair sticking up much like Yamaguchi’s. Next to him sat a boy with short, pink-looking hair. On his other side sat a spikey haired brunette with a scowl so intense it could trump Tsukishima’s. He looked like he absolutely did not want to be there. Tsukishima couldn’t blame him.

Tanaka opened his mouth to speak but a barreling force jumped over him and scooted next to him, pulling down a giant man with a bun to sit with him. The energetic one had spikey black hair with an orange looking fringe in the front. “You were gonna start spin the bottle without me, Ryuu?” The boy looked offended but then he was laughing a laugh that could match Tanaka’s.

“I didn’t know if you and Asahi were finished canoodling in my bedroom,” Tanaka defended himself. The boy waved him off and clapped his hands together, “Just start already!”

Tanaka looked at the group before him and smirked, “Alright fuckers listen up. This is a classic game of spin the bottle. When you spin it, whoever it lands on you have to kiss flush on the lips. After that the person it lands on spins. If you spin it and it lands on you then you kiss the person to your left. If you land on the same person three times then you go into the closet for a little seven minutes in heaven action, got it?” He wiggled his eyebrows and watched as everybody nodded. Tsukishima huffed and tipped his head back, swallowing a considerable amount of beer. As much as he hated drinking, he wasn’t drunk enough for this. He dared glance at Yamaguchi to his right who was biting his nails. Tsukishima knew this was a nervous habit of his. Despite being clearly excited to play he was still nervous. Kei wondered if Yamaguchi had ever kissed anybody before. He liked to think that he had and that playing this game wasn’t only to finally kiss somebody.

Tanaka spun the bottle first and ended up landing on the pretty boy with the chocolate eyes. An obvious pout settled on said pretty boy’s lips as he said, “Dammit I wanted to kiss Iwa-chan first.” The boy referred to as Iwa-chan muttered something under his breath and rubbed his temples, glaring at pretty boy. Tanaka leaned forward and grabbed pretty boy’s head, pressing their lips together. Tsukishima’s eyebrows perked up slightly as he saw a bit of tongue in the kiss before they parted. Pretty boy had a smirked on his face as he leaned forward, placing his fingers on the bottle and spinning it with a vengeance. Tsukishima zoned out, not really caring for the game. He was pulled out of his reverie for a moment when he felt Kuroo shift beside him to lean on all fours to kiss the tall, gray haired boy. It wasn’t intimate and Kuroo pulled away with a playful smirk on his lips, leaving the gray haired boy blinking for a moment before scrambling to sit down again.

After some time it was apparently Kuroo’s turn to spin again because he leaned in to Tsukishima and whispered, “I can’t wait to feel your lips on mine Tsukki~” And then he spun it, having it land on Hinata. He sarcastically frowned and moved to kiss Hinata who had a look of determination on his face. “Chibi-chan don’t look so upset that you can’t kiss your boyfriend.” Kuroo teased. The shorter one started sputtering nonsense about Kageyama not being his boyfriend but Kuroo cupped his cheek and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Whatever it was, Kuroo made his victims melt under his lips because Hinata immediately relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was over as quick as it started and Kuroo sat back down next to Tsukishima, winking at him. The bespectacled boy blushed slightly and busied himself with his drink, watching Hinata spin. It landed on Kageyama.

Before the former setter had time to react, Hinata balled his fists in his shirt, smashing their lips together. Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi snort beside him and the freckled boy immediately covered his mouth, causing his own lips to quirk. Kageyama made a sound of surprise and didn’t know what to do with his hands. The group watched as tongues were exchanged and as Hinata tried to pull the taller boy closer, he shoved him away, wiping his mouth on his arm, “Hinata you dumbass you use too much teeth!” His words were slurred, probably from the alcohol but possibly from the kiss. Hinata squeaked as his friend shoved him away and fell back against the salmon-haired male sitting next to pretty boy. He made a face and shoved Hinata back into Kageyama.

Hinata whined, “Bakageyama I’m soooorry!” Kageyama just glared dark eyes at the smaller boy and turned to the bottle, spinning it violently. It landed on Yamaguchi. Once the freckled boy realized it was on him he looked nervously at Kageyama. He slowly shifted over to him. Everybody watching knew it was awkward. Hinata was glaring at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was subtly watching them over the rim of the cup he kept resting on his lips. Their lips touched for five seconds and then they pulled away, Yamaguchi scurrying back to his seat next to Tsukishima. His face was bright red and he took a drink from his own cup.

Tsukki nudged him, “It’s your turn to spin.” Yamaguchi perked up and nodded frantically, reaching to spin it. He hadn’t wanted to kiss Kageyama. He only wanted to play this game in the first place in hopes that he would somehow be able to kiss the pale blonde beside him. He spun it timidly, the bottle only going around once. His heart was hammering in his chest, so much it hurt. He gnawed his thumbnail as the bottle slowed from its already slow spin and stopped on Tsukki. His heart jumped to his throat and as he looked at his best friend he suddenly felt sober. He could see how red Tsukki was in the dim lighting of the room, taking another sip of his beer before setting it down.

Yamaguchi gulped and slowly put his arms around Tsukki’s neck, tangling his fingers in the edges of his hair. It was just as soft as Yamaguchi had imagined it would be. His eyes flicked from honey colored eyes to pale lips. He was nervous and could feel everybody staring at them in anticipation. Tsukki had been one of the only people to not have kissed somebody yet and everybody was eager to find out what would happen between the two of them.

Tsukishima was panicking. As Yamaguchi was spinning the bottle his heart sped with anticipation. He silently hoped it would land on him and he would be able to kiss him. When it did that’s when the panic had officially set in. Now, he could really feel the alcohol in his brain and his was so close to Yamaguchi’s that he could probably count every single freckle on the boy’s face. He wondered what Yamaguchi’s mouth would taste like and decided to lean forward and find out.

Thin, pale lips found plump pink ones. Long, lithe fingers held onto small hips as the smaller boy tensed at the first contact. The pale boy rubbed circles into freckled hips, pressing his mouth firmer against the owner of said hips. Plump lips parted in a sigh and Tsukishima took this as an invitation to slip his tongue past the barrier of his lips. He felt Yamaguchi’s hands slip into his hair and tighten, flicking his tongue timidly against his own. Lips and tongues moved against each other as thirteen pairs of eyes stared at them in awe. The passion of the kiss could be felt all around them.

It was slow. As Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s tongue into his own mouth, he felt as if hours had passed. But it had only been ten seconds. The kiss last five more seconds as his friend shyly pulled away when somebody whispered “fuck.” Tsukishima blinked his eyes open, almost leaning forward to recapture those soft lips, saddened by the loss of contact. But when he realized there were people openly gaping at them, he removed his hands from Yamaguchi’s hips and faced forward, clearing his throat. He could feel Yamaguchi’s dark eyes boring into the side of his face as he reached forward to spin the bottle since it was technically his turn. It landed on the curly haired boy tucked into the owl-looking boy’s side. They shared a brief kiss and it left Tsukishima feeling empty. His kiss with Yamaguchi had been so…. Fulfilling, even if it had been so short.

The game didn’t last for much longer after that. People fizzled out and soon everybody was back to drinking. Tsukishima planted himself in the corner once more, nursing the same beer that he had started the game with. There was only a little left in the cup and he could probably down it in one swig. Yamaguchi was again nowhere in sight and the framed boy exhaled softly before lifting his cup to his lips. “You should really put a leash on that pet of yours,” Kuroo chuckled drunkenly beside him. He didn’t know when the messy haired man had leaned on the wall next to him but he was there and it took all Tsukishima had within him to suppress a groan. There goes that drop of beer that was left in his cup.

“Don’t you have anybody else to go bother?” Tsukishima sneered before adding, “And stop calling him my pet.”

Kuroo smirked and tilted his head back, letting the alcohol warm his throat as he drank. “I’m disappointed that I didn’t get to kiss you.” He leaned forward, pressing Tsukishima against the wall trailing his fingertips lightly up the frail arm. He tilted his head to the side and breathed into his neck, “I bet your lips are really soft. It looked like you’ve got some experience with that tongue of yours as well.”

Tsukishima moved his head away, his face twisting in disgust. He could smell the alcohol on Kuroo’s breath and wanted to desperately get out of this trap. He went to respond but heard a sudden “Tsukki?” behind him and his eyes drifted to the freckled boy looking at them in pure shock. His pink tinted cheeks flushed red at the sight of them and he started looking everywhere but the two boys, “I, uh, s-sorry Tsukki I didn’t-“

Kuroo chuckled low in his throat and pushed himself away from the pale blonde, “Don’t worry, I was just keeping him company while he waited for you.” He winked at Yamaguchi as he walked by him, leaving the boy a flustered messy. He pressed his finger tips together and avoided eye contact with Tsukki. His heart was beating rapidly and his thoughts spun around angrily in his head. Kissing Tsukki had been his one goal of the night and he had done it but it didn’t seem like it meant anything to other boy. He started to turn away but long fingers caught his wrist, forcing him to stare up at amber eyes.

“Where did you run off to this time?” Tsukishima asked calmly, avoiding what Kuroo had just been doing to him.

Yamaguchi refused to meet his gaze, “Uh, uh…. Shouyou and I, um, did more shots.”

As Tsukishima glanced his friend over, he could see that the alcohol was making him a bit woozy on his feet. He reached out and took hold of Yamaguchi’s upper arms to steady him, holding him close. Dark eyes blinked up at his face as nimble fingers reached up to wrap around his upper arms. Yamaguchi’s face was growing closer to his, star-like freckles becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second. His breath hitched in his throat as soft lips touch him own and nimble fingers tightened on his thin arms. He dropped his hands from Yamaguchi’s arms to place his hands on his waist, tugging him a bit closer.

They bumped noses as Tsukki tugged him closer and he had to pull away as he snorted with laughter. He was kissing his best friend! He had initiated it and Tsukki kissed back! His heart thumped against his chest rapidly. He saw his companion grin and his shoulder shake with laughter after their noses bumped. “I wanna kiss you more.” Yamaguchi said simply once he had calmed down. The smile slid off Tsukki’s face and he looked around cautiously before taking a freckled hand in his and tugging him through the apartment.

Tsukishima pulled his friend towards the bathroom and after making sure nobody was in there, he pulled the boy in and shut the door after them. He leaned his back against the wood as he fumbled with the lock but was finally able to turn it. Yamaguchi’s lips were all over him in seconds, an arm stretching up and over Tsukishima’s head and resting around his neck. The other arm snaked up his front. Feather like kisses trailed from his cheek, across his jaw and down his neck. Yamaguchi mumbled, “You have stubble,” before pressing his body against Tsukishima’s and nipping at the base of his neck. The blonde sighed with pleasure and returned his hands to the hips he loved so much, balling the material of the shirt in his hands. The deeper parts of his mind rushed to the front as he knew he wanted this. He wasn’t one to express romantic feelings naturally and had always suppressed them, keeping his relationship with Yamaguchi strictly friendly.

Yamaguchi tangled his fingers in Tsukki’s hair and turned the boy’s head down towards him, capturing his lips with his own. The taller boy exhaled roughly through his nose as he felt lips touching his own. His hands clasped tightly at bony hips as their lips massaged against each other. As Tsukki rubbed circles into his hips under his shirt, Yamaguchi’s lips parted in a sigh and he felt the other’s tongue sweep against his bottom lip. The shorter of the two sucked the tongue into his mouth rubbing his own against it. It was surreal having Tsukki against him, tongues intertwined and fingers in the pillow of blonde hair. He never wanted it to end.

Tsukishima let out a moan as the other boy pressed harder against him, preventing him from moving away from the door. Those frail hips ground into his as nimble fingers tugged at his hair while a bold tongue licked in his mouth. He thought he was going to lose it if Yamaguchi kept doing this. Their crotches were bumping erotically into one another and he thought he could feel the other getting hard beneath his jeans. He thought back to when he had been watching Suga and Daichi grinding on each other to the music. This felt just as intimate.

“Thukki.” Yamaguchi moaned with his tongue still against Tsukishima’s. The blonde smirked slightly and pressed their groins harder together. He could definitely feel the alcohol buzzing through his body. God, he was such a light weight.

The freckled boy decided to be bold and trail his fingers down the front of the other, dipping his finger tips into the waistband of Tsukki’s jeans. He could feel Tsukki freeze beneath him and broke the kiss, “Yamagu-“

Yamaguchi silenced him by reconnecting their lips, playing with the button of his jeans. He smiled against Tsukki’s lips as the button came undone and he slowly dragged the zipper down. His hands were shaking slightly but he didn’t care. He knew this was the alcohol acting but Tsukki didn’t seem to be putting up a fight any longer and was reaching for his jeans to undo the button as well. He broke away from Tsukki’s lips again and felt his forehead rest against his as he looked down at Tsukki’s exposed boxers. He gently tugged the jeans down halfway to his thighs, exposing pale skin to the light.

Yamaguchi couldn’t contain his giggles, “D-Dinosaur boxers Tsukki? Really?”

A playful “tch” sounded above him and lips trailed across his cheek, “I didn’t think anybody besides me would be seeing them today.” Lips trailed further down along his jaw and his neck. When he felt teeth scraping along his neck he jump, his hand brushing into Tsukki’s erection through the boxers. Tsukki’s hips jumped to press firmly against Yamaguchi’s hand. Yamaguchi’s head tipped back as the blonde bit softly into his neck, lightly sucking the skin there. One hand gripped those blonde locks while the other shaking hand dipped into dinosaur boxers to run nimble fingers along the hard cock inside.

Tsukishima shivered under the touch. Yamaguchi’s hands were freezing and he could feel the boys fingers trembling as they slowly wrapped around his erection. He kept biting and licking the boy’s neck as he frantically unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping the pants afterwards. He shoved them down and reached inside the plain blue boxers, wrapping his pale hand around his dick.

Yamaguchi whined and lurched forward, hand gripping tightly around the dick in it. He pulled Tsukki back from his neck and slammed their mouths together. Their teeth clanged into each other and they both groaned but didn’t care. Tongue was everywhere as they simultaneously pumped each other to a steady rhythm.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi gasped as Tsukki’s thumb rubbed circles against the head of his cock. He shuddered as the blonde thumbed his slit before rubbing his hand over his dick once more. He pressed his face into his shoulder, panting every time the other’s grip tightened on his dick. He tried to jack Tsukki off at a steady pace but his hand was still shaking and Tsukki was making him feel other-worldly.

Tsukishima moaned as Yamaguchi squeezed his throbbing cock every time his own pleasure was too much. He learned that the freckled boy particularly liked whenever he slid his thumb over the slit so he made it a point to do that every so often. The mewls that left Yamaguchi’s lips made him smirk with satisfaction.

The bathroom felt like it was a hundred degrees now and the two were sweating against each other, increasing their tempo. As Tsukki thumbed the head of his dick Yamaguchi cried out, “K-Kei!” And came all over his hand, squeezing Tsukki’s erection as he did so. The boy grunted against his hair and he felt his own hand become slick with the blonde’s cum. He panted into Tsukki’s shoulder for a moment before backing away.

He avoided Tsukki’s gaze as he turned the faucet on. He was blinking rapidly, trying to stop tears from flowing. It felt like he had sobered up in those moments. _Oh my god oh my god_ he kept repeating in his head. Tsukki joined him at the sink having pulled his pants back up and washed his hands thoroughly with soap.

They were quiet once the sink was turned off and Yamaguchi pulled his pants back up, zipping himself up. “S-Sorry Tsukki,” He whispered, looking at the ground. The ground felt and looked as if it was moving beneath him. He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

“For what?”

“I, uh…” He bit his lip and looked away, “touching you.”

A sigh sounded above him and he felt fingers beneath his chin, guiding his gaze to look into framed eyes. There wasn’t a hint of regret in those eyes. “It’s fine. We both got off didn’t we?” A small smile found its way on to those thin lips, “Come on, you look awful, let’s get you back.” An arm slid around his waist and guided him from the bathroom. Nobody bat an eye at them as they emerged and walked out of the apartment. They slowly made their way down the steps and stumbled into the night.

 

* * *

 

Unwelcome light slipped through the cracks of the blinds and kissed Tsukishima’s face as he woke up. His first thought was an inward groan and “fuck” as his head began to pound. He cursed himself again for being such a light weight. He went to get up but realized there was heaviness on his left side and a damp spot above his heart. He looked down at the blurred figure of Yamaguchi. He fumbled around for his glasses and slid them on before looking back at his friend curled at his side. He was snoring quietly and there was drool leaking from his mouth, pooling on his shirt. He noticed a small mark on the boy’s neck and blushed, remembering the occurrences of the night prior. He looked around the room and denoted that they had made it back to Yamaguchi’s apartment last night in one piece.

He slowly untangled himself from his friend and padded out of the room and into the small kitchen. He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet above the sink and filled them with water. He took a sip of the one he claimed for himself and brought the other one back for Yamaguchi. The boy was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When he noticed Tsukki reenter the room he smiled tiredly, “Sorry Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s face was blank as he handed the glass over, “What for?”

Yamaguchi took it gratefully and took a long gulp. His head, much like Tsukki’s, was throbbing. He had way too much to drink last night and barely remembered getting home. He did, however, remembered making out with the tall blonde in the bathroom of Tanaka’s apartment a blush crept up his neck at the thought. “I uh,” he looked down into the glass. What was he sorry for exactly? “Everything I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Uh yeah.”

He felt the bed jostle as Tsukki sat back down next to him. “You don’t have to apologize.” The blonde said after some consideration.

“I like you,” Yamaguchi blurted, looking directly at Tsukki. And then he gaped at him like a fish, eyes watering in embarrassment. Oh god he was so stupid blurting that out in the middle of nowhere. There was no way Tsukki reciprocated his feelings. He would be left here heartbroken and they would never talk about last night ever again and it would just be a painful mem-

“I like you too.” Those words cut through the tense air.

Yamaguchi blinked, “What?”

Tsukishima took another sip of water. He thought he had been clear with his words and rarely repeated himself but did so for Yamaguchi’s benefit, “I like you too… Tadashi.” He used the boy’s first name hesitantly. He watched rosy cheeks consume those freckles that he loved so much.

“Oh.” Silence consumed them before the freckled boy spoke again, “Can I kiss you then?”

“You kissed me last night.”

“Oh, well, yeah.” Yamaguchi looked down and gripped the glass tightly in his hand. Suddenly there were fingers gripping his chin and tilting his head up, lips touching another set of lips. Tsukki pressed his lips to his own and ran his thumb gently over the freckled boy’s chin. The boy sighed into the kiss and pressed a hand to the blonde’s shoulder, deepening the kiss as he leaned in.

He felt Tsukki’s nose scrunch against his and they broke apart. “Your morning breath is awful.” Tsukishima shook his head with a smile on his face.

Yamaguchi looked at him stone faced for a moment before hiding his giggles behind his hand. His giggles turned into full on laughter when the other boy started chuckling with him. All that was left to say afterwards was, “Sorry Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Also, you probably know who was playing spin the bottle but just in case it was: Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa (AKA Pretty Boy ;)), Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Lev, Terushima, Nishinoya, and Asahi.
> 
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
